In a master cylinder, a configuration in which a piston seal formed in an E-shaped cross section and having an inner circumferential lip section, an outer circumferential lip section and an intermediate protrusion section is disposed in a circumferential groove of a cylinder main body is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1).